


struggle

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's often a struggle between them, but always the best kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	struggle

Paige lifts AJ easily: can carry her on her shoulders, in her arms, on her back. Don’t get AJ wrong, she loves it, but... there are times when she’d rather be the one in control.

Like now, for instance.

For some reason, Paige seems to think the best thing a girlfriend can do is to swoop down on AJ and remove her from the safe haven of quilt and comic books on the couch in favour of a piggy back. AJ could jump to the ground, she knows, but the possibility of slipping on wooden floor in fluffy socks is not appealing.

“Paige,” she warns, arms tightening around Paige’s neck so there’s no chance she falls, “put me down.”

“What, so you can go back to ignoring me?”

AJ can’t see Paige like this, can’t see her face when she’s on Paige’s back, but she’d bet all she has that Paige is pouting right now.

“I’m not – I’m not _ignoring_ you, I just wanted to sit and read some comics. I didn’t know you’d prance in here demanding that I pay attention to you instead.”

“I don’t _prance_ ,” Paige insists. “And how do you even have any that you haven’t actually read yet?” she asks, incredulous, and AJ’s about to answer that she doesn’t, actually, she just likes to reread her favourites, but Paige is too quick. “You do know that I could just like. Shake you off my back and onto the floor if I wanted to.”

“Oh, you better not,” AJ tells her, and luckily, Paige doesn’t. “You were the one who pulled me up here in the first place.”

Paige hums a consideration. “That’s true.” She starts walking, further away from the couch and then out of the lounge altogether, into the hall. AJ wriggles against her back, holding on tight. There’s no _way_ Paige could shake her off. Not at all. She’s like, a spider monkey or something. Paige didn’t get out of her Black Widow finisher _all_ the time.

It’s a short journey to their bedroom, but AJ would know where Paige was taking her even if it were miles away. It’s so easy to tell when Paige is in the mood, and AJ knows her behaviour well.

“Predictable or what?” she sneers when Paige lays her down on the bed, but Paige just shrugs down at her.

“Do you want to?” she asks, pushing some of her hair back out of her face, not moving forward to kneel up on the bed just yet.

AJ gives it a moment, rolling her eyes before her answer, a feigned bored sounding but absolute “ _Yes_.”

Of course it’s a yes; she wouldn’t have let Paige carry her away if it wasn’t.

Paige grins and launches down onto her for a kiss with all the self-control of an addict. AJ can’t exactly fault her there; now they’re not on the road together anymore, they don’t get to have all those nights in hotel rooms or afternoons spent sneaking around the arenas for somewhere quiet and empty. It might be a good thing for them in some ways, AJ thinks: while Paige is probably the healthiest relationship AJ has had in ages, perhaps in her whole life, the two of them are still at odds with each other sometimes. It might have to do with the fact that they were forced to be rivals almost immediately, fighting tooth and nail over the Divas Championship until it was pulled out from under both their noses. Things are better now there isn’t that between them, now that AJ never has to worry about that title belt again unless Paige has her eye on it.

Right now though, the only thing that Paige has any eyes for at all seems to be AJ, and AJ responds in exactly the same way.


End file.
